


Sanctuary

by lunadiviiner



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadiviiner/pseuds/lunadiviiner
Summary: A ficlet for appreciators of the sea salt squad.Isa finally builds up the courage to confront his feelings to Axel and his friends.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 13





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Since completing KH3 I've wanted to know how Isa came to join the original trio and this is my own spin on how I feel Isa would have apologised for the past. Enjoy!

Waves gently roll onto the sand and back out into the endless blue. Isa sits with his knees pulled to his chest, as the cool beach breeze brushes through his hair. He sighs as he stares at the ocean which twinkles in the evening sunset. The view is beautiful; it’s certainly an improvement from the white walls that imprisoned him for so long. 

His hand maneuvers towards the pocket of his brand new jacket. It was nice to dispose of the black cloak he had worn for so long, forever tainted by the crimes he committed as a nobody. He shakes off the brief thought of his time as a nobody as he withdraws a piece of scrunched up paper, amongst many others stored in there. His marine eyes skim through the note in his hand and he sighs once more.

_Lea,_

_It’s hard to write down how much I feel on this single piece of paper. Being recompleted has brought back so many feelings that I have difficulty finding the words to explain everything to you but I’ll try my best._

_First of all, I want to express my gratitude for you. In my ‘dying’ moment I admitted that I was jealous. You went off and made new friends and it truly made me feel some kind of jealousy; I felt abandoned. Little did I know that you would never forget me. After a certain point I had simply accepted that you didn’t need me anymore and I gave my life up for the Organisation. However, the reason I am alive and able to write this is because of you; I never knew that I still meant anything to you so I am truly grateful that you never gave up on me._

_I also want to apologise. As a nobody, I said and did terrible things to you and the ones you love. I hope I can make things up to you and to everyone else over time. I don’t expect forgiveness, but I want to atone. Whether it’s for you, for Roxas, for Xion, for everybody else, or for myself, but I want to prove that I am not Saix anymore. I don’t want to cause any more harm. I-_

Isa scrunches the paper back up and stuffs it in his pocket once more. 

“What am I going to do?” he mutters to himself. He stands up and brushes himself down, shaking the grains of sand off of his clothing. His boots make imprints on the silky sand as he makes his way back onto the main part of the island. He grabs the stash of notes in his pockets and disposes of them in a nearby trash can and an awkward smile sneaks onto his face.

“Leaving him those silly notes isn’t going to help nearly as much as talking with him, is it?” he sighs to himself.

Isa looks up as he hears faint laughter and conversation in the distance. He sees Lea, Xion and Roxas strolling along the beach and smiles to himself. The threesome soon spot the blue haired individual and beckon to him as he stands on the main pathway of the island. Isa swiftly makes his way over to the cheerful trio to greet them.

“Hey, Isa!” Lea cheers, as Isa approaches. 

“Hello, Lea,” Isa replies, bumping the fist Lea holds out to him. Meanwhile, Roxas and Xion run into the shallow water and fling water at each other, between giggles. Isa and Lea stroll along the edge of the water beside each other.

“It’s funny how happy it makes me to see the three of you having fun together now,” Isa smiled. 

“You don’t know how nice it is to hear that from you, of all people,” Lea smirks and lightly nudges Isa’s arm. Orange sunlight shines on their already lit up faces as they exchange sarcastic comments.

“Hey Lea,” Isa says with a more serious tone, “Would you mind if we sit for a moment, there are some things I’d like to get off my chest.”

“Of course,” Lea replies as they find a nice spot on the sand; they take their seats under the sunset and breathe in the fresh sea air.

“I can imagine there’s lots you want to get off your chest, so take your time. I have all the time in the world for you, Isa,” Lea says earnestly.

“Thank you Lea,” Isa responds.

“I’ve started to write so many letters for you lately but I’ve never been able to find the right words,” Isa begins to explain, “So I thought maybe talking would just be easier,” he pauses.

“Yet I’ve found it so hard to accept all of these feelings and to talk about them too,” he continues. Lea puts a reassuring hand on Isa’s tense shoulder.

“Isa, it’s gonna take a lot of time to understand and accept this, but I’m here for you all the way, buddy,” he says, his smile putting Isa at ease. 

“Thank you once again, Lea,” Isa smiles, “There’s lots to process so it’s nice to have you here to listen to me rant,” he laughs sheepishly.

“I firstly wanted to apologise, I know that everything that happened is in the past but I can’t help but want to fix things. I don’t want there to be any tension between us or even the others,” he continues and briefly glances over to Roxas and Xion who are building a sandcastle in the distance.

“I don’t expect anybody to forgive me, but I will do all I can to make things up to everyone,” he finishes.

“Isa, that’s real nice of you to admit and you know I forgive you. You weren’t exactly you and you lost all sense of purpose. I could never let you feel like that and not forgive you, you’re my best friend!” Isa smiles at Lea’s words.

“I think the kids would appreciate hearing that from you too,” Lea continues, “We all went through a lot of pain in our Organisation days but I think they’d be happy to forgive you. We could all start again in a way?”

“That would be nice,” Isa says with a sigh of relief. Shortly after, Roxas and Xion eagerly run towards the pair.

“What’s going on?” Roxas asks.

“Why don’t you sit with us for a moment?” Lea asks the young pair, who wedge themselves between the adults; Xion sits beside Isa but has a cold look on her face. His heart aches at her coldness, though he knows it's what he deserves.

“Hey, Roxas, Xion,” they both look up at Isa, surprised at how genuine his voice sounds,

“I want to apologise,” he says, the pain in his voice apparent, “I’m not proud of the things that happened when I was Saix and I’m deeply sorry for hurting you in any way I did. I hope we can start anew and leave this in the past.” The pain he feels in his heart is _crushing_.

“You seemed very close to Axel and that made me jealous, I felt abandoned and I hurt you both to hurt him. I’m not proud of that at all and I hope you can forgive me…” Isa holds back tears; this pain was _real_ and _excruciating_ but it felt so normal. So natural. 

His teary, distant gaze is directed to Xion, audibly sobbing beside him; without thinking he puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her into an embrace. Surprised, she stops mid-sob,

“Isa I forgive you…” she sinks into his embrace and Isa lets his tears go.

“Looks like you could use the upside down tears I used to have right about now, huh?” Lea jokes, beginning to tear up too. 

“I’m just glad we can all be here together, finally,” Roxas says, on the verge of tears, “We just need some ice cream, heh.”

The sun continues to set as the teary-eyed four sit in one big silent embrace.

Shortly after, the chatter of the other keyblade wielders could be heard in the distance.

“I guess we’d better go see what’s going on,” says Lea, breaking the beautiful silence. The four stand up simultaneously and dry their tears.

“Xion, Roxas,” Isa looks at the pair with a genuine smile, “Thank you.” The two return caring smiles before rushing off to greet the others. Lea and Isa turn to look at one another and instantly pull each other into a hug.

“Isa, I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad you came back for me, Lea.”

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:
> 
> "I guess we have no choice but to adopt those two now?" Lea laughs.
> 
> "I guess so," Isa chuckles. 
> 
> _______________________________________________________
> 
> Side note - I have a headcanon where Isa writes his feelings on little notes/in notebooks. I may be projecting here but I have quite the obsession with collecting notebooks/stationary in general, so I thought it'd be nice to apply to Isa because he is the one who suggests the idea of writing a diary to Roxas and I thought it fit nicely. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this ficlet, hopefully I start writing more!


End file.
